1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a field of display technology, and more specifically to a backlight module and a liquid crystal display (LCD) device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 1. A light coupling distance between a light emitting surface of a light source and a light incident surface of a light guide plate 300 is generally maintained by silicon sheets 200 in the design of an existing backlight module. For example, the silicon sheets 200 are disposed between the side of the light guide plate 300 and the side of a back plate 100. In the case which the light coupling distance will remain unchanged, the light guide plate 300 can play a role of stable diffusion to the incident light of the light source, thereby ensuring the brightness of the light guide plate 300.
At high temperatures and room temperature, the light coupling distance between the light emitting surface of the light source and the light incident surface of the light guide plate 300 can remain unchanged due to the expansions of the light guide plate 300 and the silicon sheets 200, thus, the brightness of the light guide plate 300 will not be affected. However, the light coupling distance increases when the contractions of the light guide plate 300 and the silicon sheets 200 occur at low temperatures, thereby reducing the brightness of the light guide plate 300. The above problem is especially serious in single side lighting.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a new technical scheme, so as to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages.